


Поезда под откосом

by JayLeeStory



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Написано для Констанция ВолынскаяЗадание: «Шульдих и/или Кроуфорд, спустя пару лет после Глюэна, не слэш. Джен либо с одним, либо с обоими персонажами».Бета:  Саатера





	Поезда под откосом

… Если бы кто-то спросил меня – что я в нем нашла…  
Как красотка-Джессика из американского мультфильма «Кто подставил кролика Роджера» на вопрос о том, зачем ей этот дурацкий кролик, отвечала: «Мне с ним весело» - так и я могла бы сказать: «С ним – необычно. Интересно. Странно».  
Меня бы, наверное, не поняли.

Он очень странный, мой новый знакомый. Наверное, мне следовало бы сказать – мой парень. Или – мой любовник, что было бы еще вернее. Хотя какая разница? Все это ненужные ярлыки… Он все равно не поддается классификации.

Не только потому, что он такой, как есть. Он просто встретился на моем пути как раз в тот момент, когда я больше не могла – не хотела – катиться по накатанной, как старый пассажирский поезд, с маршрутом, рассчитанным до минуты. Я хотела сойти с рельсов, разорвать полотно, скатиться с насыпи, оцарапать гравием металлические бока… Он поймал меня в кювете.

Сам он как будто давно обосновался там. Несколько лет. Достаточный срок, чтобы привыкнуть.

Я сбежала во Франкфурт не потому, что в Англии негде изучать социологию. Я просто… черт, это, конечно, дико – когда в 22 года жизнь кажется… стабильной, распланированной. Размеченной. Меня должно было это радовать.

Меня это бесило.

Я сбежала от них от всех – от Макса, от родителей, от соседей по кампусу – которые уже точно знали, где и как устроятся. Если это о чем-то скажет вам – моя бабушка была испанкой. Британия всегда казалась мне несколько… чрезмерно сдержанной.

Я оформила перевод в университет Гете, устроилась в общежитии… а на следующий день встретила его, и как-то так получилось, что все завертелось помимо моей воли. Мне иногда кажется, что его воля тоже была здесь не особенно замешана. Просто поезда, сошедшие с рельсов, иногда встречаются под откосом. Бывает.

* * *

Его зовут Кристоф Хайнберг, по крайней мере, так написано в его паспорте. Но это не его настоящее имя – потому что временами он забывает, что должен на него отзываться.

Я никогда не думала, что могу так, очертя голову, ринуться навстречу едва знакомому мужчине, практически поселиться у него дома. Но он… располагает к тому, чтобы не усложнять ничего, касающееся отношений.

Его нельзя назвать красивым. Но он притягивает взгляды, мои очень немногочисленные здешние подруги, кажется, даже завидуют мне.

Я открываю дверь его квартиры своим ключом, вешаю плащ на крючок, прислушиваюсь. Он бывает… таким разным. Иногда он может встретить меня в дверях – босой, растрепанный, с шальной улыбкой – взять за подбородок, усмехаясь, провести языком по моим губам – о, тут бабушка-испанка во мне просыпается. Он может зашвырнуть мою сумку в комнату, и начать раздевать меня уже по дороге, и бормотать при этом что-то по-немецки, дурацкие глупости, от которых я почему-то начинаю задыхаться – наверное, просто потому, что у него такой голос…

А иногда он может даже не выйти мне навстречу. И не повернуться, когда я подхожу к столу, и обнимаю его за плечи, и спрашиваю, не хочет ли он чаю.

Он каждый день разный. Я привыкла.

Я не знаю о нем ничего.

У него шрам над правым соском, едва заметный. Я не спрашиваю, откуда он. Мой отец – хирург; я прекрасно знаю, как выглядит старое пулевое ранение. 

У него непослушные, жесткие, черные как смоль волосы, едва прикрывающие уши. Но это не его цвет – в ванной на полочке стоит краска для волос; он никогда не забывает пользоваться ею вовремя. Мне кажется, на самом деле волосы у него каштановые, или, возможно, рыжеватые – я сужу по цвету ресниц. А еще не так давно они были гораздо длиннее – иногда, забывшись, он делает жест, как будто хочет перебросить их за спину. 

Он говорит, что закрашивает седину. Мне не очень верится – он ненамного старше меня, ему что-то около тридцати. Хотя, если вспомнить про шрам от пули…

Я не лезу в его прошлое. Мне вполне хватает моего.

* * *

Я не люблю его. А он – не любит меня. Это чертовски удобно.

Мне иногда кажется, что он никогда не пустил бы меня в свою жизнь, если бы я способна была в него влюбиться. Как будто он специально меня выбрал – до чертиков уставшую от любовных переживаний, от Макса, от его матримониальных планов относительно меня, от всего, связанного со словами «навсегда», «чувства» и «зависимость».

У нас нет ничего подобного. Зато у нас есть осенний парк, запах сырости, его светло-серый плащ, моя меховая черная куртка, листья сминаются под каблуками, его усмешка, глаза синие, прищуренные, поцелуй, и прохладная рука на шее, а потом вечер, легкий ужин, чай с бергамотом – привет из родной Англии, – отодвигается стул, он обнимает меня сзади за плечи, и я так люблю, когда он относит меня в комнату на руках, хотя я совершенно терпеть не могла, когда так делал Макс…

Иногда секс бывает совершенно прекрасен. Как будто в каждую конкретную секунду он знает, о чем я думаю, чего хочу, чего жду от него. Как будто он читает мои мысли.

Иногда мне кажется, что на моем месте он хотел бы видеть кого-то другого. Тогда все происходит быстро и как-то неловко, и он становится нервным и издерганным, и даже просит у меня сигарету – хотя обычно не курит, даже после секса.

Он худой и немного угловатый. Я люблю водить пальцем по его гладкой, безволосой груди, и смотреть, как он неумело затягивается моей тонкой сигаретой, и выпускает дым в потолок, и хмурится, как будто сам не понимает, что он делает в этой квартире, со мной, хотя его место совсем не здесь…

В такие моменты я чувствую себя немного странно. Но и к этому я привыкла тоже.

* * *

«Вы очень похожи с ним», – сказала мне одна из моих немногочисленных подруг. Я удивилась, и спросила – чем же?

«Вы оба как будто катались на карусели, – объяснила она. – Всю жизнь, с детства. А потом карусель остановилась, вы сошли с нее… и теперь недоумеваете, что вам делать на твердой земле».

И я поняла, что она говорит про поезда под откосом.

И еще я поняла, что это не может длиться вечно.

Впрочем, это я как раз понимала и раньше. Весь вопрос в том, когда мы снова вернемся на рельсы, и каждый из нас, сверившись с расписанием, снова двинется к пункту назначения.

* * *

Звонок раздается, когда мы возвращаемся из ресторана. Я включаю свет в прихожей, а он ставит зонтик на подставку, не снимая плаща, подходит к телефону, снимает трубку, и говорит «алло»…

А потом я вижу…

… как темная громада поезда вздыхает, скребет колесами по насыпи…

– Я думал, ты погиб, чертов янки. – Зло, сквозь зубы. По-английски, с акцентом.

… покореженный металл распрямляется, двери с гудением возвращаются в пазы…

– Два года, ублюдок, два года я думал, что ты сдох. – Глаза горят, он скалится, он похож на дикого зверя.

… тысячи стеклянных осколков, сверкая, взмывают в воздух, устремляются к оконным проемам, затягивают их, сливаются в единое целое…

– Пошел ты! Какое тебе дело до моих планов? – Но это лукавство, я вижу по его глазам – он хочет, хочет, чтобы человек на том конце провода интересовался его планами.

… в вагонах зажигается свет, шторы на окнах спадают тяжелыми бархатными складками…

– Что?! Ты обалдел? Какой, к черту, Нью-Йорк??? – Одна рука прижимает трубку к уху, другая упирается в поясницу, он запрокинул голову и сверлит взглядом потолок; он прекрасен сейчас, как только он закончит разговор, я скажу ему, как он красив.

… на столах – вазочки со свежими цветами, пассажиры занимают места, звучит тихая музыка…

… Он кладет трубку, и смотрит на меня, а я улыбаюсь ему, и говорю:

– Я так за тебя рада. – И это правда.

И еще:

– Хочешь, я закажу билет? Я знаю телефон.

И еще – я же собиралась:

– Ты очень красивый. Честно.

А он смотрит на меня, и едва заметно хмурится, только на секунду – и тут же улыбается, тепло и открыто, и говорит:

– Поезд, кажется, уже готов к отправлению.

И еще:

– Ты тоже недолго тут задержишься. Под откосом, я имею в виду.

И я ему верю.


End file.
